Valentine's Massacre
by kittybella
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Allen wants to tell Lenalee his feelings for her. His dreams are shot when he sees her with some other guy. Read to find out more. And please review!


**Valentine's Massacre**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. Stop reminding me!

**WARNING!!!** Major possibility of gore, blood and guts. Don't flame me for it.

**WARNING 2!!!** Use of characters that appear only in the anime.

**WARNING 3!!! **OOC-ness! Beware!!!

Started: 12.May.07, 7:29 A.M. Finished: 12.May.07, 9:11 P.M.

Well, I guess it is time to celebrate my first ever horror fic! And for those of you who read horror just to freak yourself out, I hope this fic will do it! I'll do my best! Now, to start it.

------------

Allen stepped out of his bed, ready to dress for the day. He dressed nicer than he normally did, for today was Valentine's Day. The silver haired boy walked over to his dresser, taking from it his nice polyester dress shirt, and his nicest pair of black pants, his change of underwear was basically the same as it always was. Allen, once finished dressing, went over to the bedside table where his ribbon was laying, and tied the red cloth around his neck. He glanced down at the bedside table and smiled, looking at his Valentine's gift to Lenalee. Today was the day he planned on professing his love for the girl.

Allen grabbed the ring, for which he had saved up a lot of money to buy, and left his room to go on a search for the Chinese girl that he was planning on presenting the gift to. The silver haired exorcist walked the halls, searching for Lenalee. Allen had found her not far from the mess hall, talking with Russell. She smiled at the man in the way Allen wished to be smiled at from the girl.

Russell handed Lenalee a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Lenalee blushed and smiled even brighter at Russell as she gratefully took the red box. Allen walked away before he could witness more of the scene that had played in front of him, a pang of pain hitting him in the heart, followed by a pang of anger. He had to do something about Russell in order to get to Lenalee's heart and give her the ring.

Then an idea popped into his mind. It seemed fine at first, then as the time went by, Allen's heartbeat picked up speed from fear of what it might do to him. But that was a risk he was willing to take. Besides, he'd taken hundreds of risks every time he cheated at cards, and this was no different from gambling. And Allen never lost when gambling.

---------

Russell walked down the halls, passing his Valentine's gifts to all of his friends. He was on his way to find Allen and give him his gift, which, unlike everyone else's, wasn't chocolate. Everyone in the order knew that Allen didn't eat chocolate. And this was an unsolved mystery as to why, because the silver haired exorcist would eat anything else if you said it was food. So, instead, Russell had Jerry make an assortment of different non-chocolate heart-shaped candies in different flavors, including cinnamon, strawberry, and cherry.

A quick movement behind Russell made the man turn around in curiosity as to what ha caused the sudden wind behind his back. He surveyed the area. Nothing. It was all empty.

"Now that was weird," the scientist said, scratching the back of his head.

He felt cold, sharp metal connect with his throat. It glided across his skin, cutting deep into the flesh, blood flowed from the newly created wound and all life was drained from the body of the man of science.

--------

Allen was walking down the halls, looking for Lenalee once more, to give her the ring, when he heard the loudest, blood-curdling scream he had ever heard. It was actually pretty familiar to the boy.

"Lenalee!" Allen ran to where he heard the scream.

When he reached the place he ran to, he was greeted with the most gruesome site any one could walk into. There, hanging from the ceiling, his head cradled by a noose, was Russell. That wasn't the gruesome part. Far from it actually. His throat was slit from one end to the other, the eyes that were normally seen behind his glasses could not be found anywhere, and his wrists were slit about ten or twenty times each. Blood was everywhere on the floor, lying in a puddle below the corpse.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" Allen asked the girl, who was sitting collapsed on the floor.

Lenalee threw up on the floor before answering with a shake of her head. This site was much too shocking for her.

"Here, let me help you." Allen helped Lenalee off of the ground and brought her to the first bathroom he could find, making sure to support the Chinese girl all the while. "Now, come back out when you're sure you'll be fine, okay?"

Lenalee just nodded, still freaked about what she had seen. She went into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink and mirror. She turned the cold water on, splashing it on her face to help wash the vomit off and to help calm her down. She grasped the sink to help keep her stable.

"Why would any one want to do something like that to a person as nice as Russell?" Lenalee asked her reflection, which said nothing in return. Well, of coarse the reflection wouldn't say anything, it can only say what you are saying when you are saying it, forever doomed to copy your actions.

With that done, Lenalee walked out of the bathroom, greeted by an empty hall.

"Allen was here a moment ago...I wonder where he went."

----------

He had his first taste of blood. Now he needed more, so he went walking through the halls, searching for a reason to kill again. This little man hunt would be great fun. He would search, even though he was supposed to be there, waiting.

----------

Allen walked down the hall toward the mess hall. He had just remembered that he didn't eat breakfast and mentally kicked himself for it. That's when he saw Lenalee and Lavi together. Lenalee's face still held a look of horror from her discovery of Russell's body. Lavi placed his hand on her shoulder, and Lenalee looked up at his face, the look of terror some what gone, and a different look some what replaced it.

Allen's heart ached for that look once more, and was disappointed about it not being directed toward him. And after he had helped her too. I mean sure, he did leave the bathroom, but that's only because his stomach growled with hunger, so he had started walking to the mess hall. But how Lenalee had gotten this close to the mess hall faster than Allen, said boy didn't know. But now, he walked in the opposite direction of Lenalee and Lavi.

----------

Another chance to kill. He had actually wanted to find a reason to kill the next one. The one who was usually so annoying to him and everyone around him. This would be the best one yet. Which wasn't saying much, for this was only his second victim. He would enjoy every moment of this.

He walked toward the training ground for tools to use in this next killing. He searched the possibilities, when he came upon a hammer. That was so ironic it was amusing. Death by hammer. Well, it was appropriate, considering that was their usual weapon of choice, or rather, by force.

----------

Lavi went walking down the hall, going back to the library and back to recording things for Bookman. It was such a tiring job and Lavi had missed a ton of sleep over the past three days from having to record these documents. The red head sighed, running a hand through his loose falling hair, liberated from its usual head band. This was just a week of hell for the red head. And, unbeknownst to him, it was about to get worse.

Lavi felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and fell to the ground, world totally black. Soon, after being hit like that in various parts of the body, he was completely lifeless.

---------

After waiting a while for Lavi and Lenalee to leave the spot from which they had been, Allen went back in the direction of the mess hall. He had ordered his usual for lunch and sat down to eat. He had eaten about half of his lunch when Lenalee busted through the doors. She ran in the direction of Allen, a look of horror on her face. She stopped in front of Allen, hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" the silver haired exorcist asked his female companion.

"It- It's Lavi," Lenalee said between breaths. "He's dead!"

"Dead? How?"

"He was hit- Repeatedly! It looks like it was a hammer!" Tears fell down the Chinese girl's face. "His bones are all broken! And his skull's been bashed in!"

Lenalee's breath never calmed down. This worried Allen immensely and nothing he did to comfort her worked.

"Here, Lenalee, you need some water."

"It's just so weird! First Russell, now Lavi! I'm scared, Allen. What if you're the next one?"

Lenalee was worried about him! This was a good thing. That means Allen had a chance with her. Allen reached in his pocket for the ring he had bought for Lenalee.

"Um... Lenalee, I'm not sure if this is a good time or not, but, I've been meaning to give you this all day." Here Allen held the small, black, velvet box in front of Lenalee. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Allen was now blushing bright scarlet.

Lenalee took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened instantly at how beautiful the gift was. A ring of ten karat gold and the most beautiful heart-shaped diamond in the center. Lenalee looked back at Allen, a look of gratefulness on her face.

"Allen, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" The Chinese girl hugged Allen around his neck.

"Lenalee, I have some thing I would like to tell you..." Allen said after Lenalee let go of his neck. His face was red like an over-ripened strawberry.

"Yes?"

Allen swallowed hard, trying to raise his courage. "I l-lo-love you. W-will you m-marry me?"

I truth, being only about sixteen, Allen was a little too young to be asking that question, but he didn't care. He was in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever met. And he wouldn't let his age get in the way of being with her for the rest of his life.

"Aren't you a little too young to be asking anyone that question, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he passed the two on his way of disposing the remains of his lunch, which were just an empty bowl and a pair of used chopsticks.

Allen glared at Kanda for using that name in referring to him. "Shut up, Yuu." Allen called Kanda by the name _he _hated to be called. It was an equivalent exchange, you could say. Allen turned back to Lenalee. "So, will you marry me?" he asked once more.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"Then say 'yes.' "

Lenalee's eyes went to the floor in thought. "Yes," she said after a while.

Kanda rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling, "Stupid Moyashi."

Allen was angry at Kanda for saying that.

----------

Another reason to bathe in the blood of another victim. But for a different reason than the previous two. This was going to be fun. Bloody fun. And he had already decided how he was going to kill the next victim. As with Lavi, it would be pretty much ironic.

This would be one more victim he had wanted to punish for the longest time. All for ridiculing him. The day just kept getting better and better for him, and he would see to it that his plan went perfectly. In fact, it _would_ go perfectly. Everything had fit into place so far, and it would only continue to do so. He knew it. And he would accept nothing less. Any thing less would be failure, and he would not fail.

----------

Kanda made his way down to the training ground for the second time that day. That was the place he always spent most of his time there when not on a mission. When he entered and went to grab Mugen from where he had left it before he went to lunch, but it wasn't there. This pissed Kanda off more than it worried him. He hated it when he misplaced things, especially when they were as important as Mugen. The Japanese man growled in irritation, brushing a hand through his long raven hair.

He heard the sound of a blade being drawn behind him and turned around. There was nothing. The space was totally empty.

"I could have sworn I heard something behind me..." He said, brow wrinkled in confusion.

It came as suddenly as the sound. Kanda felt a sharp pain in his chest. Right in the place his heart would be. He looked down and saw that the blade of one of the practice katanas was sticking out of his chest. The blade was retracted and Kanda fell to the ground, unconscious, blood spilling from the open wound. Pretty soon, Kanda's life had left him.

----------

He knew that Kanda would heal from that wound pretty fast, so he sliced up the body of the man into tiny little pieces to ensure that he would never be able to heal again. Once done, he lifted the blade in front of his face and licked the blood from the blade. This was the first time he had tasted the blood of another on his tongue. It was warm, metallic, and yet, strangely sweet. So next, he lapped up the crimson liquid from his hands, for it had splattered all over the place, including on his shirt, but he didn't care. He had already done what he needed to do in that shirt any way.

He left the body lying in shreds in the training ground and went to change his shirt.

------------

Allen walked down the halls once more, looking for his new fiancée. He found Lenalee somewhere in the halls, talking to Reever about something. It couldn't be anything good, because Lenalee had a look of terror on her face. Allen went over to them to investigate what was wrong.

"Kanda was found in the training ground cut up into tiny pieces," Lenalee told Allen when he asked what was wrong.

Reever looked at Allen with suspicion on his face. Allen saw this look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Reever was looking at him funny, so it was only fair that he knew why.

"That's not the shirt you were wearing earlier. What happened to the other one?"

"I spilled ketchup on it at lunch, nothing more."

Reever's face still had the look of suspicion on it. That's when Lenalee came into it.

"It's true, Reever! I was with him at lunch."

"I'll believe you, then."

Allen knew why Reever was so suspicious of him. But it was absurd to think that someone like Allen could kill a fellow human. Allen didn't like being accused of anything, especially things he didn't do.

------------

Another reason to kill. He knew Reever knew something. It was obvious in the way he acted. And he didn't like it. Besides, he would be better off without the scientist telling everyone his suspicions. This would be fun. The blood of a fourth victim to bathe in. He made his way in the direction Reever went in the least suspicious way.

------------

Reever made his way back to the science department. He needed to get back to work, and tell every one how he felt about Allen and the killings of the previous three people.

He felt hands grab his arms and pin them behind him. His heart was going a mile a minute. He knew the killer had gotten him. Reever knew and accepted this.

"Section Leader Reever, you're coming with me. And don't even think about fighting back," said a voice that was too deep to be Allen.

A knife was held to Reever's throat to show that they didn't want resistance.

"I'll cooperate."

The killer led Reever into the nearest bathroom, stopping in front of the toilet.

"Kneel."

He complied, kneeling in front of the toilet. He felt his head being forced into the bowl of the toilet. Reever tried to lift his head out of the water, but it was impossible, the man holding his head down was much too strong to overcome. Reever coughed, sending bubbles to the surface of the water. He breathed in the water, desperate for air and his struggling ended then and there.

He exited the bathroom, leaving Reever with his head in the toilet. That was probably the cleanest kill other than Lavi. Except for the water that had splashed him when Reever coughed.

-----------

Allen was walking around the building for fun. He had nothing else better to do. Then, Komui ran up to him.

"Hey, Allen," the head officer said. "Have you seen Reever? I can't find him anywhere."

"No. Why?"

"I've got some work for him, but he seems to have disappeared..." Komui paused. "I just thought you might have seen him..."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't."

Komui sighed and walked back to his office.

"Oh well...I guess I'll just have to ask someone else."

"Good luck with that!" Allen called after him.

It was in that instant that Allen figured out a miscalculation in his getting married to Lenalee. Komui. The overprotective older brother. He needed to do something about it. And he would.

----------

Another annoying person to get rid of. He knew that everyone in the order didn't like Komui. It would be more of a service than anything. It's not as if anyone would miss the caffeine driven man anyway, so why should he keep using up all of the good air in the order when it could be used for better, less annoying people.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on the Head Officer. He smiled wickedly from ear to ear. This was going to fun. Now he only needed to think of how he was going to kill Komui.

----------

Komui was in his usual state while in the office. Asleep. He was snoring quite soundly. Someone slipped in quietly, almost afraid to wake the sleeping man. This was pretty much a mute point, because only the magic words could wake Komui. Every one in the order knew this. He walked over to the sleeping form.

A hand grasping Komui's face woke the man. His mouth and nose were covered with a cloth. The Chinese man was struggling against the killer, who twisted the neck sharply, breaking the frail chord. The man went limp in his arms. He laid the Chinese man down in a way that made it look as if he were asleep. This was a simple task. With that, he left the room as quietly as when he had entered.

----------

Allen ran down the halls, franticly searching for Lenalee. There was some bad news he had to tell her. She was eating dinner in the mess hall when Allen found her. He stopped, panting heavily.

"What's wrong Allen?" The Chinese girl inquired.

"It's Komui...They found him dead on his desk. He was suffocated. And his neck's been broken!"

Lenalee's facial expression had gotten better after Allen proposed to her that afternoon, but now it looked worse than it did when she discovered Russell's body that morning. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks, dripping from her chin and finally falling on her lap.

"No...It can't be true! Please tell me it isn't true, Allen!"

Allen said nothing, just looked from Lenalee's eyes to the floor, a look of sorrow in his eyes. Lenalee's hands went to cover her mouth, the tears coming more violently.

"No! I can't stay in this world without my brother!" With that, Lenalee ran from the table to the back kitchen. Allen realized immediately what she was going to do and followed her. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Lenalee holding one if the knives to her chest.

"STOP!" Allen yelled just as the Chinese girl was about to plunge the knife through her flesh.

"Why should I? I don't have anything attaching me to this world. Brother is gone, and I'm about to go with him!"

Allen took a step closer. "What about me? Why do you think I gave you that ring? I love you too much to let you kill yourself because the killer got your brother. Yeah, he's gone, but I'm still here, and I always will be. I swear it. I swear on the grave of my adoptive father that I will always be with you."

Lenalee shook her head. "You just don't understand. He was all the family I had. I've lost him for a second time now, and this time, he'll never come back! He never can! Good bye, Allen."

The blade went deep into Lenalee's chest, penetrating her heart. She fell into Allen's arms.

"I love you Allen. I just hope you can understand. " And Lenalee went limp, all signs of life gone from her body.

Allen started crying over her.

"No! I didn't mean for this to happen! I only killed them to get them out of our way! I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life!" Tears fell down his face like Niagara Falls. "I can't live with my love gone!" Allen removed the knife from Lenalee's chest and held it over his own. "This isn't how it was supposed to end. I only wanted you." Allen drove the blade into his heart with a grunt and fell dead on top of Lenalee's corpse.

-----------

This is what happens when you miscalculate. Allen hadn't realized that killing Komui would ultimately be the same as killing Lenalee until it was too late. That miscalculation had led to two suicides that weren't supposed to happen. Allen had failed when he had been so sure that he wouldn't. This was a defeat that he could not live with, thus the knife through the heart.

All was silent in the kitchen. For the longest time nothing happened, the cooks didn't even prepare any of the food they were meant to, afraid that they would be cursed if they disturbed the peace of the spirits of the now dead exorcists.

-----------

In the months and years following, that day was known as the Valentine's Massacre. It is a subject within the order that was never taken lightly. The order suffered through the deaths of three science department personnel and their four best exorcists. All members of the order made a vow to never forget that day and the losses that came with it.

-End Valentine's massacre-

So, what do you think? I just can't believe I write it as fast as I did. I was expecting it to take days or weeks, but it was only a matter of hours. Granted at points, I had stopped writing and played The Sims 2 for about an hour, then I spent two hours baking scones, and then there was also the hour I spent on lunch, but that also included waiting for the oven to preheat, then my pizza to cook, and then I had to eat it, so yeah, and then I had to stop writing for a while because I was in terrible pain (cramps are the worst! Which is why I say, 'Thank the great goddess above for Midol!'), and then there was also the bit where I spent about two hours working on a picture of my muse. This picture is really easy to draw and color unless I'm doing it all on the computer, because roller-ball technology sucks. I mean, it _really_ sucks. And it will be the death of me one day. Any way, please review. I would like you all to tell me the blatant truth. I don't want you to tell me it was good when you think it sucks, so please tell me what you really thought about it. Any way, I need to go before I start rambling about nothing. Ja ne!


End file.
